Is It Obvious Now?
by reeby10
Summary: Sora and Riku are on their way to see a movie when they stop for ice cream. Sora tries to make things obvious. Does he succeed? Sora/ Riku. Yaoi. Rated M. Complete.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters... haven't even played it yet!! XD

**Warning:** yaoi (lemony goodness!!) and a bit of foul language

**A/N:** A week or so ago my friend asked for a writing prompt so I gave her a Sora/ Riku one with rape. She wrote it and ended up killing them both which made me really sad... especially since I had asked for it!! So then last Sunday I was sitting alone in church, bored as always, so I decided to start a fic. I still felt bad about my friend's fic so I decided to do a Sora/ Riku _happy_ one. Which I actually started on an offering envelope while I was at church... XD  
It took me longer than I thought it would to finish than I thought it would and there was a fair bit of procrastination but it is finally here!! I actually like how it turned out on the whole so I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

"Riku, look! Ice cream!" Sora screamed, bouncing up and down in his excitement. "Can we get some? Please?" Without even waiting for an answer, he grabbed the older boy's arm and dragged him into the ice cream shop.

"Sora!" Riku exclaimed in exasperation, "We don't have time for this. The movie starts in less than half an hour."

"But, Riku, it'll be really fast! I promise!" Sora pouted.

The silver haired boy sighed in defeat. "Fine. But hurry, I don't want to miss the movie."

"Hurray!" Sora squealed, grabbing him in a bone-crunching hug. Several other customers turned to look at the excited boy but turned back to their ice cream when Riku glared at them.

"Just hurry up and get your ice cream," Riku said, peeling the younger brunette off of himself.

"You have to get some too," Sora replied, ordering himself a double chocolate chip ice cream cone. Riku sighed again but ordered a vanilla cone for himself. "You're so boring," Sora complained, wrinkling his nose at the other boy's ice cream.

"Just eat your ice cream, Sora," Riku ordered, taking a bite of his own.

"You have some ice cream on your face," Sora commented a few minutes later. His face was suddenly very close to the other boy's and he grinned mischievously before licking off the offending ice cream.

Riku flushed, his eyes going wide. Sora just chuckled and continued eating his own ice cream. After staring for a few more moments, still in shock, Riku returned to his ice cream, this time very careful to avoid getting any on his face.

Both silent, they finished quickly and continued on their way to the movie theater. They ordered their tickets and took seats near the back, making it just in time.

Sora seemed enthralled with the movie and perfectly unconcerned with earlier events. But Riku was restless. He glanced at Sora repeatedly throughout the movie, confused by his feelings and the other boy's actions.

The two had grown up together, had been best friends since as far back as either could remember, but nothing like this had ever happened before. Sora had licked him. And he, he had blushed.

Before, he would have brushed it off as simple teasing or playing around, but not with his reaction. He realized that he hadn't really minded Sora licking him. If he was going to be honest with himself, he had actually quite enjoyed it. Did that mean he had a crush on his best friend?

And what about Sora? What was he thinking, feeling? He had seemed to just brush it off, but his odd silence contradicted that idea. In fact, now that he thought about it, Riku had never seen Sora this quiet, especially during a movie.

Usually, Sora was a ball of energy, bouncing up and down, even in his chair, and chatting about anything and everything. To top it off, Sora had a very small attention span that had always made watching an entire movie without conversation impossible.

So did his strange silence mean he was affected by his behavior more than he wanted to let on? Or was he as confused by Riku's reaction as Riku himself was?

Riku suddenly blinked. The lights in the theater were on and he and Sora were the only ones left.

"Ready to go, then?" Sora asked, his eyes sparkling. Riku realized this was the first thing Sora had said to him since the odd incident in the ice cream shop.

"Oh, yea," the older boy mumbled, still thinking. He suddenly made up his mind, he would ask Sora directly instead of just wondering. He could find out what Sora felt, and maybe himself, too. "Sora, about earlier-"

A finger to his lips cut him off. "Not yet, not here," Sora said solemnly, "Wait until we get home." Riku nodded.

Outside, Sora seemed to regain his natural cheerfulness. He skipped down the street babbling about their friends, school, and strangely, chicken. Riku smiled at his younger friend, happy that Sora was again his usual bubbly self.

"I could make chicken for dinner when we get home!" Sora was saying. "How does that sound, Riku?"

"Oh, sounds good," the silver haired boy said, shaken from his reverie. The brunette grinned and continued chatting. The closer they got to their destination, however, the more nervous he seemed to become.

Soon, though, they were home. The door shut behind them and they stared at each other for several minutes before Riku finally spoke. "Sora," he began, "about earlier. Why... why did you lick me?"

Sora grinned a little. "I thought I had made it obvious by now, Riku," he said. He quickly leaned forward to plant a light kiss on the older boy's lips. Riku's eyes widened. "I like you, Riku. I'm sorry you don't feel the same way."

He started to turn away, but Riku quickly closed the distance between them. Sora's eyes widened in shock for a moment but he quickly returned the hesitant kiss. Riku soon delved his tongue into the other boy's willing mouth.

Sora gasped as a hand made its way up his side, inside his shirt, and began gently pulling his nipples. Their kiss broke as he quickly removed Riku's shirt so he could run his hands down the perfect chest. Riku's mouth made its way down Sora's neck, leaving him gasping and panting.

Sora wound his in the silver hair and slowly ground their hips together. Riku let out a moan and one of his hands left the chest they had been stroking to fumble at the pants that hid the erection so deliciously grinding against his.

"Bed. Now," Sora managed to gasp out. Riku lifted him up, one hand still trying to remove the pants, while Sora's legs wrapped around his waist, pressing them even closer together.

In moments, Sora's back was pressed to a bed and Riku had removed both his pants and boxers. He stared for a minute at the beautiful body beneath him before glancing at the lust hazed eyes of his best friend.

"Hurry it up!" Sora said, his voice a sultry purr. Riku growled and quickly tore off his own pants, throwing them haphazardly to the floor.

Riku lay on the bed over Sora and began stroking a thigh, ignoring the sobbing member inches from his hand. "Suck," he ordered, pressing three fingers to Sora's mouth, which opened willingly to coat them in saliva.

Riku could feel himself growing even harder watching his soon-to-be lover sucking his digits and feeling the tongue glide softly up and down. With a moan he removed the fingers and replaced them with his own mouth.

His fingers moved down and he slowly pushed one into the ass of the other boy. He heard Sora gasp and quickly shoved his tongue into Sora's mouth to distract him from the pain.

He added another finger, their mouths still connected, and began to pump them, searching. Sora suddenly moaned and he knew he'd found the right place. He quickly inserted a third finger and crooked them, massaging the younger boy's prostate, making him moan even louder.

"Just fuck me already!" Sora panted, tired of the teasing.

"But it's so much fun teasing you," Riku replied, giving him a peck. Sora growled in annoyance and reached around to pull the fingers out of him.

"Now," he ordered. Riku grinned and complied, quickly thrusting himself in up to the hilt. He growled at the wonderful hot tightness. Sora was tolling his hips already, trying to gain some friction, so Riku pulled out, only to thrust back in, hitting Sora's prostate head on.

Riku pounded in and out, hard and fast, and they both moaned their pleasure. Riku moved a hand to Sora's ignored cock, pumping it in time to his thrusts, making the boy gasp.

"Ri-Riku... I'm... I'm going to-" he managed to gasp out before his orgasm completely overtook him. The tightening around his cock and the look of pure bliss on the younger boy's face pulled Riku over the edge as well.

They collapsed, sweaty and panting. Riku pulled out and lay next to Sora, pulling a blanket over them. "Is it obvious now?" Sora whispered in his lover's ear.

"Definitely," Riku answered, nuzzling the brunette's neck. They snuggled together, totally satisfied, while blissful sleep stole over the two.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well I really don't like the ending very much but... /shrugs/ It's the longest fanfic I've yet to write!! I'm really proud of myself XD My friend said there was a lot of balance between the two. What do you think?? Review please!! :D


End file.
